Hetavania Dawn of Sorrow
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: Authors note: This is my first attempt at a crossover story. Italy, Japan, England, and Norway get sucked into the world of Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow. I love the show Hetalia and I am a big fan of Castlevania. Please enjoy this crossover. Also I don't own any of the characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia/Castlevania Crossover

Prologue

* * *

><p>At the world meeting things were going same as always. Italy was either eating pasta or talking to Germany and Japan. England was arguing with France and America about food. Norway was getting annoyed with Denmark and yanking on his tie to make him shut up. Italy pulled out some strange book he found in an old library, the writing was in another language he couldn't figure out.<p>

"Ve~ Japan can'a you read this'a book?"

"I wirr try Itary-san."

Japan opened the book and tried to read one of the passages in the book but Japan couldn't read it.

"Itary-san where did you find this book at?"

"Oh, I'a found it in an old'a closed off section of'a the library."

Norway and England walked over and looked at the passage. England and Norway instantly recognized the passage as a spell.

"Tilbake unna!" Norway yelled. "Its a spell!"

But the warning came too late. The book glowed brightly encasing around Japan, Italy, Norway, and England suddenly pulling them into the book much to the shock of the other nations in the room who yelled suddenly. When the light dimmed, not only were the four nations gone but so was the book that they could've given to Romania so he could somehow read it to bring them back.

"Dude! Where did they go?!" America yelled. "We need to find that book, its a rescue mission! Romania, did you happen to see the book?!"

"Am făcut, it was an old spell book leading to another world." Romania said. "If I had the book, I could try to decipher it and bring them back. Without it, they're on their own."

"Well crap." America said.

"Ve need to do something, Italy und Japan are stuck there." Germany said.

"Vest, calm down, its very unawesome." Prussia said.

"Da, I'm sure they'll be fine." Russia said.

"Aiyah, we should start searching." China said.

"Oui, lets start the search for zhe old library zhat Italy mentioned." France said.

Everyone nodded and headed out right away to search for the library.

Meanwhile Italy awoke by himself in a snowdrift and he sat up shivering.

"V-Ve? J-Japan? Germany? Where are'a you?"

He looked around him, there was no one there. He grew fearful and sad, he was all alone and had no idea where he was. Getting up, Italy decided to look around for Japan and Germany.

"Germany! Japan!" he yelled.

No response answered his call, but suddenly a growl caught his attention. Turning around fast, a giant dog was growling at him. It howled and tried to bite at him.

"Help'a Me!" Italy yelled and fell on his butt.

The dog went to bite him but something slashed at it and the dog fell into a bloody heap only to crumble away. Italy looked up at a young man with white hair and silvery eyes. His white coat was stained with the monster's blood. This young man is held out his hand to Italy and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Si Grazie, I'ma Feliciano." Italy responded. "You must'a be very strong to'a take down that'a big doggie."

He had to use his human name around other humans.

"I'm Soma and that wasn't a dog, its a monster called a Warg. Now, come with me, I need to get you somewhere safe." he said.

"Wait! I'ma looking for my'a friend Kiku, he'sa lost too."

"... You didn't come here alone?"

"No."

"Great, well come on."

All Italy could do now, is trust this young man to help him find Japan, England, and Norway. Following Soma, is the start of Italy's adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia/Castlevania

Chapter 1

"Um...Soma? What'a is this place?"

"This place is where a dark priestess came to after she attacked me in town a few days ago. I came here with Hammer, I asked him not to but, he wanted to anyway." Soma asked. "What does Kiku look like so I'll know him when we see him."

"Um'a... He'a has black hair, wearing a white uniform, and he'a carries a katana."

"So he knows how to fight, that's good, but I don't know how long he'll last against the monsters here."

Soma lead Italy to the Lost Village, where two of Soma's allies were at. Italy hid behind Soma when an armored knight tried to attack them with a spear. Soma defeated him easy and a blue light flew into the air before entering Soma.

"Ve? What'a was that?"

"My power, I can use the souls of monsters to help me. Its called Dominance." Soma replied. "The reason I have this power is because I am supposed to be Dracula's reincarnation. But I fought it thanks to those who believed in me. I still have to fight it all the time."

"Must'a be hard."

"Very."

They walked to a shop and there was a tough looking guy there that scared Italy a little.

"Hey Hammer, can you help Feliciano pick out something that he can use to fight?"

"Sure thing Soma, so, you're Feliciano. Sounds Italian."

"Si." Italy replied smiling.

"Okay, lets see what we have to work with."

Hammer looked around his shop and took out some weapons and armor. Unfortunately, many of the weapons are too heavy for Italy to hold.

"Well, I have this staff you can use. Its lightweight enough for you to carry."

"Ve~ Grazie Hammer."

Soma went to pull out some money and Hammer held his hand up.

"No need, the staff is on the house. Good luck on finding your friend Feliciano."

"Grazie."

They both left the shop, looking back Soma could see Italy was worried about something.

"You okay?"

"I'ma just worried about Kiku, you'a said those monsters are'a dangerous."

"If Kiku finds a room with the angel statues he'll be okay, those rooms are filled with a healing energy and are safe from the monsters." Soma said to reassure Italy. "Don't worry Feliciano, we'll find him."

Italy smiled wide hearing Soma reassuring him that Kiku would be okay.

Meanwhile the nations were searching for any clue as to where the library was that Italy had found.

"Germany, do you know if Italy may've written down any hint at all where this library is?" America asked.

"Vell, maybe, sometimes Italy vrites things down in a diary und hides it to write something later." Germany said.

"Dude! Then lets go check it out! Come on Canada!" America declared grabbing and dragging the poor Canadian country by the sleeve of his coat.

"Ah?! America, let go, I can walk you know." Canada said in a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" a little bear asked.

"For the millionth time I'm Canada."

They all went to Italy's room and searched for the diary. Spain found the diary and just gave a smile handing it to Germany. Why? Because only Germany can read Italy's scribbles. Looking through the diary, they hit a lucky break. Italy had writen down the library's location.

"There is an old building behind a waterfall that Italy found when trying to get out of training again."

"Behind a waterfall? Aiyah, that doesn't make any sense aru." China said.

"Romania, does zhis make any sense at all to you?" France asked Romania.

"It must've been hidden by magic, there's a waterfall about 90 miles from here. How Italy found it must be because how innocent he acts." Romania said.

"Well then how the hell are'a we supposed to get in there?" Romano asked.

"I can use magic, as can Norway and England even if England's magic has a tendancy to go nebun." Romania said.

"What kind of a place did they go to?" Russia asked.

"I will explain once we get there." Romania said.

All the nations prepared for a long journey because. Romania said that they can only walk there because of a distortional barrier would shut down the engines if they drove forcing them to walk anyway. All they could do was trust what he was saying because of the strange occurances that have happened so far.

"Lets recap... Italy found this cave and the book, he brought it to the meeting, Norway and England read it activating the magic in it, and now they are in another world we know nothing of." America said. "Dude that makes my brain hurt."

"Honestly America, don't think too hard aru." China said.

Before America could argue, Romania cleared his throat.

"Să mergem, if we don't leave now we'll never find the book." Romania said.

Nodding in agreement they finally left to find the library and the book.

As for Soma and Italy they were heading to the Wizardry Lab. Soma was trying to teach Italy how to fight but to no avail did it work. Italy was scared of the enemies but somehow was using healing magic, this was helpful to Soma if he got injured.

"Hey Feliciano, lets go, maybe we'll find your friend here."

"Si~ I'a hope so."

Arriving to one part of the Wizardry Lab, Soma held his arm out stopping Italy from moving forward. Standing before them both, was the dark priestess but alongside her were two others.

"Ve? Who are'a they Soma?" Italy asked.

"That's the priestess Celia Fortner, but the other two, I don't know." Soma said.

Celia just smirked a little and then spoke.

"I knew you'd come as I predicted."

The man with red hair spoke.

"You kidding me, this is the punk we were waiting for?" he said. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Judging by appearances again are we Dario?" said a man who looked a little more sophisticated than the other.

"Oh shut up Dmitrii."

"Dmitrii, Dario, enough. Forgive them both, they are the candidates for becoming the new dark lord. Both of them were born when Dracula met his end." Celia said.

"So then, you're going to try to kill me still." Soma said.

Italy looked shocked hearing this.

"Well, you will be their test." Celia said.

"What?!" Dario asked with a yell.

"She means whoever kills him is the one who will become the dark lord." Dmitrii said. "But for now we should prepare for the battle."

"Oh right, I got it." Dario said.

Dario and Dmitrii left the room and Celia stared at Soma and noticed Feliciano.

"So I see you have a friend, he is worthless from what I can see, destroying him here would be easy." Celia said.

She was about to summon a monster but a katana was suddenly at her neck.

"If you try to hurt Itary-san, I wirr not hesitate to kirr you."

Celia ceased what she was doing and backed off.

"Rest assured, I will make sure you all perish." Celia said.

She suddenly laughed and disappeared in blue flames. Japan put his katana away and turned around only to suddenly get a tackle hug from Italy.

"Kiku! You're okay!"

Japan noticed Soma and realized why Italy used his human name.

"Hai, it wasn't easy with arr those creatures around. Who are you?"

"I'm Soma, Feliciano asked me to help look for you."

"Nice to meet you Soma-san, but I have to say two other's came with us. Feri-san didn't see Rukas-san and Arthur-san arso came."

"You have a thick Japanese accent." Soma said.

"Oh so'a Lukas and Arthur are'a here too?" Italy asked.

"Hai." Japan said. "Soma-san, I wirr assist you in battle when Feri-san can not."

"Thanks Kiku, let's go, I have a feeling that there's a strong monster coming up that we'll need to fight."

Japan has joined the group and now the three head off to not only find Norway and England, but help Soma to stop Celia's plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia/Castlevania

Chapter 2

Soma, Italy, and Japan traveled to the Garden of Madness running into more monsters. A few times Soma has had to pull Italy away from certain monsters. These monsters were plant monsters that normally aren't easy to see.

"Careful Feliciano. There are plant monsters in this area." Soma said.

"Hai, we rearry need to be carefur." Japan said.

"Ve~ But'a this'a place has so pretty flowers." Italy said the curl on his head forming a heart.

The curl on Italy's head confused Soma a bit but its not the strangest thing he's ever seen. Sighing he chuckled.

"Feliciano, your weird." he said.

"Please call'a me Feli." Italy said.

"Right."

They had to go past many monsters, all the while, Soma also obtained the power of more souls. Before Japan could ask, the next door they opened lead to a Dark Chapel. Italy looked around.

"Ve, this'a place looks like a very dark church." He pointed out.

"Hai, I agree." Japan said.

"Something's not right, oh, watch out, there are ghosts around here." Soma said.

It was true, there were many ghosts dancing about the room. Soma and Japan slashed at the ghosts while Italy sat back. An arrow shot down behind Italy revealing a monster called an Amalaric Sniper. This startled Italy making him not only whack it across the room, but run ahead of Soma and Japan. Both of them got a sweat drop and Soma looked at Japan.

"Is he always like that?"

"Hai, Feri-san is not the bravest but he is very kind." Japan said and sighed.

Soma slashed at the Amalaric Sniper and gained the power to summon one to aid him in battle.

"Lets go find Feli." he said.

They both ran and fought to find Italy, only when they found him there was a witch near him. To Soma's shock, the witch seemed to be just enjoying Italy talking to her. Either that or she bewitched him, Japan pulled Italy away from the witch and Soma summoned the sniper defeating the witch. The witch turned into a cat wearing her hat and the little black kitten was on her back as she ran away with a meow.

"Feli are you okay?" Soma asked.

"Si, but'a where did the'a pretty lady go?"

"Feri-san, that was a witch, did she hurt you?"

"Ve~ Of'a course not'a. I'a just complimented on'a what a bella signora she'a was."

Italy had an innocent smile making Soma and Japan facepalm themselves.

Meanwhile, the countries were still walking to the waterfall, America though was annoying everyone.

"Dude are we there yet?" he asked.

"Idiota, will'a you shut up!" Romano yelled.

"America, vill you stop asking already? Romania said ve vill get there vhen ve get there." Germany said sounding frustrated.

Romania came to a stop.

"We're at the barrier. But I need to make an opening, be paitent." Romania said.

They watched as he concentrated and symbols started to appear on the barrier.

"Romania? What kind of place did they get sent into?" Canada asked.

"Dracula's castle, or at least if they fail, the place that will become Dracula's castle." Romania said.

"Dude, isn't he just a fictional character?" America asked.

"Nu chiar." Romania said. "The world they were sucked into, he is very real. Italy and Japan have most likely met his reincarnation by now."

Romania could see the sudden worry on Germany's face and looked at him after the barrier opened.

"Nu vă faceți griji Germany. The boy they are with fought his fate the first time so he isn't a danger to them right now." Romania said.

"Danke Romania, but it doesn't help too much."

Giving an understanding nod they moved forward before America asked once more how much longer they had to go.

Back with Italy, Soma, and Japan, they had arrived to another boss door. Soma used the magic seal to open the door and they went inside, what surprised them, was that Dmitrii was there fighting a monster. He used its move to destroy it.

"Ah, I figured you'd come." he said.

"You fought a monster, have you turned against Celia?" Soma asked.

"No, I was mearly aquiring power. Now I don't think you're as dimwitted as Dario." Dmitrii said.

"So that's your power, you can copy moves." Soma said.

"You are correct, not that it matters, I will kill you and take my rightful place as dark lord."

"Feli, Kiku, stand back." Soma said. "I'll take care of this."

"But'a Soma..." Italy said.

Japan placed his hand on Italy's shoulder and they both stepped away. Soma began his battle with Dmitrii though a few times, Dmitrii copied Soma's moves. But Soma defeated Dmitrii without killing him.

"How is this possible? I should be far serpierior to you." Dmitrii said.

"Give up on being the dark lord, you could never succeed." Soma said.

Dmitrii fell to the ground shocking Soma, Italy, and Japan.

"Dead? But that can't be." Soma said before a dark light entered his body. "Urgh...Did I just gain dominence over a human soul? ...No, there was no power in it. What was that light?"

"Soma-san, are you arright?" Japan asked.

"Ve, Soma!" Italy yelled.

"I'm okay, don't worry, I'm not sure what's happened though." he said.

"Hai, he shouldn't have died, his injuries didn't rook that serious."

"Si, it'sa very concerning."

"Nothing left to do here but move on. But I think we should use a few of the souls I gathered to upgrade your weapons. If we face stronger enemies, you're weapons can't do much against them."

Agreeing with Soma, they went to find a warp room to head back to the Lost Village to upgrade their weapons so they could face stronger monsters together and hopefully find Norway and England soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia/Castlevania

Chapter 3

Soma, Japan, and Italy walked down to the Lost Village and Italy was about to go to Hammer's store but Soma stopped him.

"No Feli, we go over there. Yoko can use the souls to upgrade weapons." Soma said.

"Oh? Is'a Yoko nice?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, she's nice." Soma said. "She's also Julius's contact so if she hears about anything, she tells him. And she tells me sometimes."

They went inside the shop and saw a woman with blond hair, a slightly red/pink outfit over top a black jumpsuit if you could call it that. She was dressed very tasteful to Japan's standards since he has issues with someone being improperly dressed as well as anyone being in his personal space. Yoko looked up.

"Hello Soma, who are these two?" she asked him.

"Yoko, this is Feliciano and this is Kiku." Soma replied.

"Ve~ Nice to'a meet you Yoko." Italy said.

"Hai, it is very nice to meet you." Japan said bowing a bit.

"Nice to meet you two, what can I do for you?" Yoko asked.

"We need to upgrade our weapons to face stronger opponents." Soma said.

Yoko nodded and looked at each weapon telling Soma what soul she needed in order to upgrade the weapons. Once their weapons were upgraded, they could leave. They went back to the warp room and transported back to the Garden of Madness because there was still areas that needed to be explored in the garden, at least the areas that were easy to access.

"Soma-san, what is the goar of that woman who tried to hurt Feri-san?" Japan asked.

"To revive the dark lord, dracula in other words. Dmitrii and Dario are the two candidates she chose. Well Dmitrii was one, they were born when Dracula met his end. I defied my fate because I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of Dracula."

"So she's trying to create a new dark rord." Japan said.

He understood instantly while Italy didn't really understand much. They found another boss door but it wouldn't open.

"It needs a different type of magic seal, I believe there are 5 seals in all." Soma said.

"So'a we can't open it'a now?" Italy asked.

"Nope, and in anycase we can't destroy a boss without the magic seals." Soma said.

They continued to walk until they came across yet another boss door, that one opened with the magic seal Soma already had. Going inside they saw Dario waiting.

"So you've come, I'm going to get you for what you did to Dmitrii!" Dario yelled.

"Why are you trying to become a dark lord?" Soma asked.

"Are you kidding, for the power." he said

Dario used his fire power and all the plants inside burned up leaving burnt remains. Italy stared at what was once an unusual pretty garden, now nothing but burnt up ruins.

"Imagine how much stronger I'll be when I become the dark lord." he said smirking.

"Your insane." Soma said glaring slightly.

"Si, I'vea never seen such a crazy person." Italy said.

"Hai I agree." Japan said wipping out his katana.

"Becareful not to get burned." Soma said to Italy and Japan as the battle began.

Dario would fire some fireballs at them but also summon pillars of fire to stop them in their tracks. Italy used a new spell to make a protective barrier around Soma and Japan. Japan's sword could now cut through fire which did help as Soma attacked Dario. Defeating him was not much trouble at all.

"I'll show you!" Dario said about to summon a powerful fire attack.

"Dario, that's enough." Celia said walking in.

"But ...!"

"I do not need to lose the last candidate, I will have to make a slight change in plans." Celia said making Dario disappear before facing them. "The next time you fight Dario you will lose."

She disappeared in a blue flame laughing again. Meanwhile, the countries finally arrived at the hidden entrance of the library behind the waterfall. They went inside and Romania lit the tourches inside.

"Lets start looking!" America stated.

"I'm thinking we should ask what the cover looks like da?" Russia asked.

"The book had cross on it with batwings, the tips of the batwings were pointing downward." Romania said.

"That'll make it easier to find aru." China said.

"Vhy do I get the feeling it von't be as easy as ve hope?" Germany muttered.

As they began their search for the book, a noise was heard in the library, thankfully though, it was just a mouse. America was already growing bored looking through the shelves for the book. Canada though found the book on the table, but there was a problem.

"Hey um...Romania, I found it. But half the book is missing." Canada said in a quiet voice.

Romania rushed over and looked at the book.

"...Ce dezastru, with only half the book I can't bring them back." Romani said.

"Dude what do we do now!?" America shouted.

"Te vei calma America? The spell to communicate through mirrors is still whole, if they are near a mirror we can comunicate with them." Romania said.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" America asked impatiently.

"I've been waiting for Denmark to say something. He's been silent ever since Norway was pulled into the book." Romania pointed out.

Everyone stared at the quiet country who finally spoke.

"Hvad venter du på? Use the spell Romania, we need to know if they're okay." Denmark said impatiently.

Romania smiled and lead them to a room with a huge mirror.

"I will read the spell in here, we can use this mirror to communicate with them, hopefully the spell to take a few of us there will still be inact. Norway must find the other half of the book though." Romania said.

Romania stood before the mirror and began to chant the spell so that they could use the mirror to contact Italy, Japan, Norway, and England. Meanwhile back at the castle, they all got to another area of the huge castle called the Demon Guest House. Soma looked over finding someone passed out in the corner of the room. Italy and Japan looked over as well.

"Its Arthur-san, I wonder if he's okay." Japan said walking over shaking him slightly. "Soma-san, we need to get to a hearing room."

"Alright Kiku." Soma said.

Soma bent down and hoisted England onto his back. They left the Demon Guest House and were now heading back to the Garden of Madness to get to the healing room. After reaching the room Soma set England down next to the statue and pressed his hand to it activating its healing power and they all glowed with a healing energy. When England was healed he awoke and rubbed his head.

"That was worse than a hangover." he said looking up seeing Italy, Japan, and Soma.

"Ve~ Arthur your'a okay!" Italy said with a smile.

"Hai, good to see you are awake Arthur-san." Japan said with a small smile.

"So your Arthur, I'm Soma, can you tell us what happened?"

"I was attacked by bloody monsters that's what happened!" Arthur shouted standing up. "Forgive my rudeness lad, it has been a very crazy experience, aside that this place is filled to the brim with Black Magic."

"Well yeah no kidding." Soma said. "So now we need to find Lukas right Feli?"

"Si~" Italy said.

"So Lukas is still somewhere in this place?" Arthur asked. "Shouldn't be that hard to find him."

"I hate to burst your bubble Arthur but this place is huge." Soma said. "Its the size of a castle."

England stared at him and facepalmed himself.

"Well I'll help you out, I can use magic to fight. Lukas can also use magic, I just hope nothings happened to him." England said.

"Werr then, rets go back to the Demon Guest House and search for him there." Japan said. "And Feri-san, don't get disracted if there are femare monsters there."

Italy only made an innocent face and they left the healing room. Now they needed to find Norway but where would he be at, they'll only know when they find him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia/Castlevania

Chapter 4

Now with England on their team, they could handle more monsters together. In the Demon Guest house, there were all kinds of monsters inside. One of which was called a killer clown, Soma had to kill it before it could throw cards at them. Soma felt this monsters soul would eventually come in handy. There were all sorts of monsters in the Demon Guest House. Monsters such as; White Dragon, Lilith, Valkarie, Ghost Dancer, Killer Clown, Killer Dolls, Skellarangs, Buers, etc. Of course, Soma had to drag Italy away from the Lilith and Valkarie.

"Feli, you really need to stay away from the female monsters." Soma said. "They're very dangerous...You okay Kiku?"

"H-hai, why was that one femare monster dressed like that?" Japan asked.

"What you mean the Lilith?" Soma asked.

"Hai, in my country, that is considered highry improper."

"She's one of two sexual demons in this place." Soma said.

"Lad, may I ask you about the dark energy coming from you?" England asked.

"As I've explained to Feli and Kiku, its the power of Dominance." Soma said. "Some monsters I defeat release a soul. I can use that soul in battle to either strengthen my stats, summon as a familiar, or use as an attack."

"That is very interesting, there's no complication or magic circle required?" England asked.

"He'a just uses the powers as'a if it's natural." Italy said smiling. "Can I'a please go talk to'a the bellas?"

"No Feli." Soma said facepalming himself. "They want to kill you, so you need to be careful."

"Soma-san, what kind of boss monster do you think we'rr be fighting here?" Japan asked.

"Well, you've seen some of those walls with puppets beside them. I think that's a hint." Soma said to them.

"A puppet monster?" England said confused. "I wonder what other surprises await us here in this castle."

"I can already assure you that there will be a lot of surprises." Soma said.

"We should keep an eye on Feliciano or else he-" England said pausing.

Italy had wandered off and Soma had to grumble.

"Come on, lets go find him." he said.

They left the room with the angel statue to try and find Italy.

Meanwhile, the countries were waiting for Romania to finish the spell as Germany started to grow impatient. America however, was getting bored.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" America asked Romania.

Romania was too busy casting the spell to hear the question that America asked him. Canada grabbed America's arm to prevent him from getting up.

"America, let Romania finish what he's doing." Canada said in a quiet voice.

"Da, its not like something will jump out and surprise us." Russia said.

Romania stopped finally finishing the spell and the mirror glowed. But something caught his attention. It caught the attention of everyone else.

"Shh!" Germany hissed out.

Everyone was silent and a bit defensive. There was a shadowy figure in the room just before the mirror room. Had someone followed them. The figure picked up a book and looked through it. Whoever it was took the book with them. This concerned Romania but right now their main concern was getting Italy, Japan, England, and Norway back to safety. The figure left and it was safe to talk.

"Vho vas that? That person vas completely unawesome." Prussia asked.

"Hmm, what was that figure after?" Romania asked.

The mirror showed nothing so far, all they could hope for was that Italy and the others were safe and sound.

Meanwhile, Italy was staring at a wall with what looked like a big puzzle. Turned out he snuck off when he got bored.

"Ve? Maybe I'a should wait for Soma to'a get here. This'a puzzle seems a bit complicated." Italy said to himself.

How Italy got past the monsters is no small task though it is a bit easy if you are fast. Italy is fast when motivated by fear, he looked up when he heard Soma, Japan, and England calling for him.

"I'ma in here!" Italy yelled.

"Feli, you need to stay with us, its really dangerous in here." Soma said scolding him slightly.

"Soma-san, Feri-san is very fast when motivated by fear. You saw that when that archer appeared behind him." Japan pointed out.

"Right, you didn't get hurt did you Feli?" Soma asked.

"No, I'ma fine. Soma, can'a you figure this puzzle out?" Italy asked pointing to the wall.

England, Japan, and Soma stared at the wall. Italy sat on the floor but he actually sat on a button he mistakend for a chair and the wall lit up.

"Stay here." Soma said going into the next room.

He returned and looked at the wall again and started to mess with it. Italy stayed on the button until Soma pulled away from the wall.

"All of the rooms in there are scrambled up, by connecting these rooms we can reach three different areas. One may be reach a boss monster in this area." Soma said.

"Pretty smart, lets move on." England said

"Hai, we rearry need to. We must find Rukas-san soon." Japan said.

All of them agreed and went to look through the areas of the demon guest house that was accessible to them. They could only guess that the areas they couldn't access will be accessible later. Soon, they arrived to a boss door.

"Be careful and expect the unexpected." Soma stated.

He used the magic seal to unseal the door and they all went inside. What they encountered in the room, was the Puppet Master. Around the monster were four iron maidens.

"Why does that thing need iron maidens?" England asked.

"I have a feering we're about to find out." Japan said holding up his katana.

The fight started and sure enough, they figured out why. The Puppet Master formed a puppet in one of its four hands and put it into the iron maiden. That puppet in that iron maiden switched places with Japan.

"Keep it from making puppets!" Soma yelled.

Japan fell out of the iron maiden when it opened, his wounds weren't severe but still enough to cause quite a bit of blood loss.

"Kiku!" Feli yelled running over and helped him up. "Kiku are'a you okay?"

"H-hai, Feri-san." Japan said standing up.

Japan resumed the fight with England and Soma. Italy could only watch, though he wished he could do more to help. His barrier was useless against the Puppet Master's power to switch the puppets places in the iron maidens with his friends. Italy rushed over fast and healed them when they were hurt to the point of almost dying. Finally, they killed the Puppet Master and Soma gained the soul from the boss monster. With that power, they could now access certain areas that had puppets by them.

"Lets head back to the Lost Village and buy some supplies, maybe upgrade our weapons again. Then from there we can head back to the Dark Chapel. There's a path heading down to another area." Soma said.

They all nodded and left heading to the warp room to prepare for more battles.


	6. Chapter 6

Hetavania

Chapter 5

England was fasinated how fast they could get from one location to another using a warp room. Italy's stomach rumbled and Japan looked up.

"Soma-san, may we stop to eat something?" Japan asked.

"I don't see why not, lets go the the room with the angel statue." Soma said.

They went to the healing room and sat down. Soma reached into his bag and pulled out food, he fixed four plates of curry and handed a plate to Italy, Japan, and England. He had one for himself too.

"Ve~ Is'a there any pasta?" Italy asked.

"Sorry Feli, some monsters here do drop food as prizes for beating them, but not all of them do." Soma said. "This is the best I can do."

Italy pouted a little but ate the curry.

"Soma-san, this is rearry good." Japan said.

"Thanks Kiku." Soma said.

"Well if you think that's good, try one of my scones Soma." England said holding up a bag holding what looked like black hockey pucks.

Italy and Japan froze.

"That's a scone? Is it supposed to be black?" Soma said.

"They always turn out that way, but they are really good." England said.

Soma took one out of the bag and took a bite before Italy or Japan could stop him. A moment of silence passed but it was apparent how bad the scone was as the upper part of Soma's face turned a shade of blue. Soma threw his hand to his mouth rushing out of the room. Soon he came back in with his hand over his stomach.

"Arthur...These things could count as...urp...weapons." Soma said. "Really wish I had a monster's soul that would allow me to eat these without being affected."

England was sulking now while Italy and Japan helped Soma. When they visited Yoko, she wondered if Soma was okay and England offered her a scone. She was going to accept when Soma pulled her to the side.

"If you value your health, don't eat it." he said.

"Uh...Okay, anyway, what can I do for you?" Yoko asked.

They looked to see if there was any upgrades they could make on their weapons. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do at the moment so they left and went to Hammer's shop and bought some supplies. When they had what they needed, they warped to the Dark Chapel and headed downward. They faced a monster called The Creature and defeated it moving on to an area that was still part of the Dark Chapel but it looked more like a bloody dungeon.

"Where'a are we at?" Italy asked shivering a bit.

"The Dark Chapel." Soma replied. "Though it doesn't look like it."

"Are you serious?! This place looks like a bloody dungeon!" England said. "Literally."

"I know, but there's no name for this area. From here we have to head, downward to the area called Subterranean Hell." Soma said. "Probably means its a cavern with a lot of water."

"A cavern in this prace? Werr, I guess it rearry isn't much of a surprise after arr that we've seen so far." Japan said.

They had to follow Soma, being unaware just of what monsters were down there. But considering it was a cavern, the possibilities are endless. One things for sure, it must mostly consist of aquatic monsters. Passing past many monsters, they reached another boss door after battling against and Une, a Cave Troll, and a Dead Pirate.

"You guys ready?" Soma asked.

"Si~" Italy said.

"Hai, but I wonder what kind of monster it is we wirr be facing." Japan said.

"Lets just go in, we still haven't found Lukas." England said.

They all nodded and went inside only to fall in water, Italy looked down at something swiming under them. Its the monster of the sea known as Rahab. It jumped over them, and ice spikes formed in the air above them making them swim away from that area.

"Its hard to move in this area! How are we going to fight?!" England asked.

"We can still fight and hit it with weapons when it swims close to us!" Soma yelled.

"Hai, but be carefur not to ret go of your weapons!" Japan yelled.

Italy looked around the water as it swam under us. He kept moving away as it tried to freeze them with an icy shot. Soma used it to his advantage to gain footing on somewhat solid ground. Japan did the same thing and they both used a team slash to cut up Rahab and England used his magic to keep Rahab from moving. Italy only watched, but he felt more and more like a burden wishing there was more he could do to help than just heal and protect with a barrier. Soma and Japan finished off the monster and Soma gained Rahab's soul. England used a spell and with Soma's permission, they could share the ability of Rahab for as long as it was needed. They could also breathe under water without an issue, as they were about to move on, Soma noticed Italy was upset.

"Feli? You okay?" Soma asked.

"Huh? Ve, si, I'ma okay. Italy said lying.

Soma didn't buy it but also didn't pry, and they got going.

Meanwhile, a few of the countries were still sitting by the mirror waiting for any sign of Italy, Japan, Norway, and England. America, Denmark, and Romano were looking around the library for any sign of that mysterious figure they saw lurking about.

"Denmark? Romano? Did either of you find any clue?" America asked.

"No stupido! I'a haven't found a thing yet!"

Denmark was looking at a shelf with a big gap were two books were supposed to be and he picked up a book. It had a similar symbol to the book torn in half. However, the word on this said Judgement. Denmark didn't dare open the book after what happened to Norway, he put it back on the shelf and walked over hearing Romano and America arguing and he surprisingly got annoyed. So he pulled out a beer and then yelled.

"Kæft!" Denmark yelled making them both look up. "Right now we have more important things to do than argue!"

"Wow Denmark, you sound totally annoyed." America said.

"That'sa because he is annoyed stupido." Romano grumbled.

"Now then, it looks like our mysterious figure was after another one of those books. Why is the question." Denmark said.

They went and told Romania and he tapped his chin in frustration.

"But why go after the books, what's to gain from using them?" Romania asked.

They began to ponder on the questions no matter how tedious.

Down in the Subterranean Hell, Italy was staring at an Alura Une, a monster flower but out of the flower was the body of a woman with pink hair. Japan covered his eyes saying how indecent she was considering from the waist up, the Alura Une is naked. Not that she would care because well she's a plant monster.

"An Alura Une, a plant monster that has fattened off of copius pools of blood. You could say this is an Une that's really gained strength." Soma said.

"Ciao bella." Italy said taking both of her hands. "You'a must be freezing, want'a my jacket, it'sa very warm?"

Not only did Soma facepalm himself but the monster stared at him like he was crazy. The Alura Une made a row of five white roses appear and one struck Italy in the chest. It caused him to fall back as the white petals started to turn red. Soma attacked the Alura Une and killed it gaining its soul, now he could summon an Alura Une as a guardian.

"Feliciano! Are you okay?" Soma said helping him up.

The flower had died since the one who threw it was dead.

"Si, sorry." Italy said.

"Feri-san, this is why Soma tord you to be carefur because of the enemies. Rooks can be deceiving." Japan said.

"That's right chap. You must not forget that when facing monsters. Even if they are female monsters." England said.

Italy noddedand Soma sighed ruffling Italy's hair.

"You're naturally curious. Its funny but try not to make us worry." Soma said.

Italy, who had his eyes closed most of the time, actually blinked and then he smiled and nodded at Soma understanding. Now they left as there was nothing left they could do in the Subterranean Hell and the area after the Subterranean Hell was blocked by two pillars. But when a cannon ball was fired from a cannon at the pillars time stopped around them keeping the pillars from being destroyed. So, now they had to go up once again through the Dark Chapel to go to the Condemned Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Hetavania

Chapter 6

In the Dark Chapel, they had to go into the room with three bells. Three giant bells. Inside the room were three flying Imps that tried to hit them with air blades. Soma, Japan and England fought them and killed the imps. There was a wall, Soma used his power to help Japan, Italy, and England through the wall before himself.

"So we have to head through this path to get to that tower over there." England pointed out.

"Yeah, acording to the map, that's the Condemned Tower, its attached to the clock tower over there."

"Soma-san, we must be on the right track. Rukas-san's been through here!" Japan stated.

Soma pressed a button opening the path to the Condemed tower that was blocked off at first, now opening the way. He looked up.

"How can you tell?" Soma asked.

"Si, that'sa Lukas's hat!" Italy said. "He'a must've went this'a way!"

"Agreed, lad please, it is of great importance that we find him, he can also use magic." England said.

"Right, lets hurry!" Soma stated.

They ran as fast as they could. They did have to fight different enemies on the way up. The enemies were: Draghinazzo, Disc Armor, Great Axe Armor, Werewolf, Fleaman, Buer, and of course a boss monster. They would learn unlike other areas, the Demon Guest House had two boss monsters. Soma used his sword to block a bladed disc from the Disc Armor that came at them and England used his magic to destroy the Disc Armor. Finally, they reached the boss door. Soma turned around and looked at them.

"Hey, can I ask you to stay out here. With how small the hallway inside is and not being sure how big the monster might be. I don't want you guys getting hurt." Soma said.

"Ve...No! I'a want to help!"

Italy's sudden shout made Soma stare at him. Not just Soma but Japan and England too.

"I'ma sorry, but'a..."

"You feel like a burden." Soma said.

Italy nodded and Soma smiled a bit placing his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Sure Feli, but be careful okay." Soma said.

Italy smiled wide and nodded going into the room with Soma. Inside was an ugly looking monster called a Gergoth. There were heavy weights on its legs, its skin looked torn and droopy around its mouth and eyes.

"S-Soma, what is'a that thing?"

"Gergoth, a monster that was once gentle but then imprisoned in solitude long ago, so it gradually became evil and demented."

During the battle, Gergoth sprayed a stone colored smoke at them. Soma jumped infront of Italy, taking a direct hit only to turn to stone.

"Soma!" Italy yelled.

Italy used his staff to smack Gergoth away even if he was barely doing any damage, Soma managed to break out of the stone prison and watched Italy in surprise. He snapped back to reality and rushed over pulling Italy away as Gergoth tried to lure him in by breathing in so it could bite him which would've caused a lot of damage. Soma got what they thought was the last strike, however, Gergoth suddenly jumped up and landed causing the floor to break. Soma grabbed Italy and used the power of a soul he aquired from a monster called Flying Armor. It reduced the speed of how fast they were falling. They resumed the battle and Gergoth's shackles shattered making it faster but Italy learned a new spell called Divine Storm, a move belonging to a dou team in the past. The Divine Storm is a storm with the rain being entirely holy water. The rain caused damage to Gergoth, though the rain wasn't much damage, it caused multiple amounts of small damage to the monster. Soma used the oppertunity to kill Gergoth and earned its soul to fire a laser but it would be useful to crafting a powerful sword.

"Feli, you did great." Soma said smiling a bit.

"Si~ Grazie Soma...Um...How are'a we going to'a get back up there?"

Soma and Italy looked up, all the floors were destroyed and getting back up was going to be very difficult.

Meanwhile, the countries were still waiting but one was growing impatient like his brother.

"Vhen are ve going to hear anything?!" Prussia asked yelling.

"Bruder, calm down. I'm vorried too, I vant to know if they are okay." Germany said.

The mirror started to spark a bit and they all looked at the mirror. Norway's image popped up.

"Norge! Your okay!" Denmark yelled.

"Quiet you idiot, there are enemies all around." Norway said. "I found a small mirror and thought maybe I could get in contact. Good to see I was right."

"Are Japan, Italy, und England vith you?" Germany asked.

"No, we were seperated." Norway said.

Germany didn't look happy to hear that, it meant they still didn't know if Italy, Japan, and England were okay.

"Where are you at Norway?" Canada asked.

"If I had to guess, perhaps a clock tower. I hear gears spinning." Norway said.

"Ah, Norway, try to find the other half of the book. It tore in half when you were pulled in." Romania said.

"Alright, I'll look for i-" Norway said only to stop talking.

They watched in horror as a Gold Medusa Head floated by but hit Norway and it caused him to turn to stone.

"Norge!" Denmark yelled.

Everyone was in shock, the image in the mirror vanished.

"DUDE!" America yelled. "What the heck just happened?!"

"That was a monster with the same powers as the monster from myth called Medusa. Norway's been turned to stone." Romania said. "Aceasta nu este bun."

"That vas completely unawesome." Prussia said. "Und it doesn't help matters much, Germany's more vorried about Japan und Italy now than before."

"My stupid brother just'a had to find that'a book!" Romano stated.

It was clear they were all worried but there was nothing that they could do.

Soma and Italy were slowly making their way back up to the top, thanks to Soma's power to slow the speed of falling, they were able to get back to a worried Japan and England.

"What on earth happened in there? The floor is gone!" England said.

"Hai, are you both arright?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, we didn't expect Gergoth to jump and destroy all the floors beneath us." Soma said. "Feli was a big help too."

Italy smiled feeling proud to have been able to help out in some way.

"So, how will we get across?" England asked.

"Only one way." Soma said.

"Are you crazy? We can't jump that far!" England stated.

"Calm down." Soma said. "I'll show you how."

Soma picked Italy up bridal style, needless to say its awkward yes, but effective as Soma did a double jump and used the his power to slow the speed of them falling to reach the other side safely. He set Italy down.

"Ve, Soma, you'a nearly dropped this." Italy said handing him something.

"Oh, the talismin Mina gave me. Thanks. I don't want to lose that." Soma said taking it and putting it on close to his heart.

He jumped back over but it seems that Japan and England have another idea.

"Uh, I rearry have issues with peopre being in my personar space." Japan said.

"Suck it up, there's a warp room over there. The hallway to the Cursed Clock Tower is bellow, We can set up a rope to that area." Soma said picking up Japan.

Soma did the same for him and for England. They activated the warp room and found the key to the wall blocking their path. As Soma said, they used a rope to go one floor down. Soma unlocked the wall to the Cursed Clock Tower and they ran in, however, someone stood in their way.


	8. Chapter 8

Hetavania

Chapter 7

The one blocking their way was Celia. Soma, Italy, and Japan got defensive and England didn't understand why.

"So you have come all this way to die? Well Dario isn't here right now." she said.

Two other men ran in, one stood in front of Soma. One is Julius Belmont, a descendant of the clan who has spent many centries killing Dracula. The last time the Belmonts killed Dracula was in 1999, Soma said he was supposed to be Dracula's reincarnation. By fighting that fate, Julius hasn't needed to kill Soma. The other man is Genya Arikado, he watches over Soma making sure Soma doesn't become Dracula. Though he has dark power he keeps his real identity hidden. Only a handful of people know who Arikado is.

"What are you planning Celia?" Arikado said.

"I have infused a powerful demon into Dario, the Dark Lord's revival is all but certain now." she said. "You will not be able to defeat him."

She disappeared the same way as before.

"Julius, I sense a powerful energy the river. It must be Dario."

"I'll go check." Julius said leaving.

Arikado turned to look at Soma and noticed the three others with him. Confused a bit he decided to ask.

"Soma, who are these three?"

"Arikado, this is Feliciano, Arthur, and Kiku." Soma said. "There's one more, Lukas, he's somewhere in the castle."

"Maybe he's the statue that's here in the clock tower."

"Nani?" Japan said.

"Careful, one of the enemies in this clock tower are Gold Medusa Heads." Arikado said. "I wish you'd take my advice and leave this to Julius and I."

"Sorry, but I can't." Soma said.

Arikado nodded and left. Soma looked at Japan, Italy, and England.

"Remember those annoying floating heads in that one cavern in the Subterranean Hell? The gold colored one must he the one that turned your friend to stone." Soma stated.

"Can we save him?" England asked.

"Yes, its not easy but we can shake off the stone curse though its pretty hard to move." Soma said. "I don't know if your friend knows that though."

Nodding they started to head through parts of the Cursed Clock Tower. They looked over the half of the tower they could access at the moment. Unfortunately, Norway wasn't in the area. They found a small room with only one enemy called a Bugbear. Similar to the monster called Peeping Eye, the Bugbear is a single-eyed fiend cloaked in thunderbolts. The Bugbear was guarding the 4th magic seal.

"I hope Lukas is alright." England said.

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Soma said. "For now, lets get to the boss of this area. Defeat it, and move on to save your friend."

"Hai I agree." Japan said.

"Right." England said.

"Si!" Italy said smiling.

They went to the top of the tower and healed up before the fight. Italy looked out over the horizon and saw a floating figure far off in the distance but shrugged. Soma unlocked the door and they all ran inside. But suddenly, time stopped and the candle stick stands were somehow destroyed. When time resumed, there was the boss monster. Its called Zephyr, a demon with mastery over time.

"Careful, if you get too close in range he could freeze time and try to kill you!" Soma yelled dodging Zephyr.

Italy used a barrier to keep a knife from hitting him but timing had to be right as Zephyr not only bounced to the roof and threw a knife, but also tried to slice at them with the knife-like claws on its hands. Soma summoned the Amalaric Sniper to shoot at Zephyr when it wasn't bouncing around from the ceiling to the floor and back again. Japan would rush in enough to slash at Zephry with his katana and England would use his magic to try and keep Zephyr still.

"This bloody wanker is fast!" England yelled.

"Let'a me help." Italy said concentrating before pointing up with his staff. "Divine Storm!"

The roof above became covered in clouds and it began to rain again, but like before, the rain was holy water ment to drive away demons. For some though it has little effect. In the deluge of the rain, Soma struck Zephyr once more and defeated it. Now Soma could freeze time around particular enemies. Now they could head on further to rescue Norway.

Meanwhile, the nations were watching Germany pace around and Canada looked at Romania.

"Why would someone want another one of those books?" Canada asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure, but the fact that there are several of those books it shows that whole world's history." Romania replied. "I'm going to seal the rest of those books up so that they can't be used for anything other than reading but while those two books are missing their magic can't be sealed."

"Dude, seems like they'll be fine." America said.

"Idiot, if Soma looses himself he may use the four of them as servants. It's highly important we save them before that can even happen."

"Ja, but the problem is that the book is in half und ve have no idea vhere the other half of the book is." Prussia said.

"Norge and the others could be dead by now." Denmark said looking through the upper half of the book they do have. "Isn't there anyway to go into that world now!?"

"Calm down, aru. If we want to find them then we need calm heads." China finally said.

"Da, after all, we can beat a few heads in if they are hurt." Russia said smiling.

Canada felt that they'd be okay somehow and looked at Romania.

"Um..."

"Something you want to add?" Romania asked.

"I think we should trust Soma, I mean, he'll find out eventually they are countries because if one of them dies they won't stay dead long remember. We can't be killed forever unless something happens to our people or land." Canada said.

None of them even thought of that and some grew more worried. Well except Russia, he had a dark aura around him.

Back at the Cursed Clock Tower, they had to be extremely careful of the Gold Medusa Heads floating around. Finally, in one part of the tower near a heal room, there was Norway. Still frozen as a statue, Soma took out his sword and flipped it so that the flat part was facing Norway. Soma gave it a good swing and shattered the rock covering Norway. Norway fell over. England and Japan helped Norway up and they all went into the healing room. Soma activated the healing statue but Norway didn't respond until ten minutes later. Now Soma was curious even when Norway introduced himself.

"Okay, you guys need to tell me why he was dead and then awoke." Soma said.

Norway sighed.

"We're human personified countries Soma." Norway explained. "We don't stay dead unless something were to happen to our people or land."

"Countries with human forms huh, now I've heard about everything." He said.

"You don't rook rike its weird at arr." Japan said.

"Its weird but really after what I went through last year and what we've went through together. Its not exactly the weirdest thing in the world Japan." Soma said. "So I'm guessing your England, your Norway, and your Italy."

"Si, um, N. Italy. My fratello Romano is the southern part." Italy said.

Soma smiled and pat Italy on his head.

"I'm going to keep calling you by your human names. Its easier." he said. "To be honest, I don't think I could've gotten this far without you guys."

Italy, Japan, and England smiled and Norway looked up.

"So how are we going to get out of the tower?" he asked.

"We have to go back the way we came, there's a warp room and its time to upgrade our weapons anyway with the souls of some of the monsters I collected." Soma said.

"Hai, I don't know how much ronger my katana can hord out." Japan said.

"Good idea chap." England said.

"Si, I'a also can't wait to'a see Yoko again." Italy said smiling.

"Also, Soma, can you help us find half a book?" Norway asked. "It brought us to your world. And we need to find a mirror to contact the others."

"I know where there's a few mirrors at yeah, big mirrors." he said.

"Those will do." Norway said.

"I'lla put up a barrier so'a we don't get'a hurt by those heads." Italy said.

With that, they left the healing room in order to head out. Now with four allies and friends, Soma felt he could do anything as long as he trusted them and they trusted him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hetavania

Chapter 8

Finally, they reached the warp gate and went back to the Lost Village. Norway looked around at the village.

"So, this is the Lost Village. Cozy..." Norway said.

They went to Yoko's shop and were waiting for Soma and Yoko to finish up the weapons.

"So, where are we going next?" England asked.

"According to the map, it rooks rike we're going back through the Subterranean Herr." Japan said.

"Ve, back'a through the'a water." Italy said.

"We can warp there and find an area called Silenced Ruins." Soma said.

"I wonder what enemies we'll face there?" England said.

"First things first though. There's a mirror here in the Lost Village I can take you too." Soma said. "Your friends must be really worried about you guys."

They all looked at him and nodded. Soma gave them their weapons and Norway used some of the money he found to buy a gun with silver bullets. These bullets are blessed so they would come in handy. Though Norway can also use magic, it doesn't hurt to have a little extra security. They left following Soma and found the mirror after taking down a few zombies. The mirror sparked to life and showed the images of several surprised countries.

"Ve Ciao!" Italy said.

"Konichiwa." Japan said.

"Hello everyone." England said.

"Hallo again." Norway said.

Germany stood up running to the mirror.

"Italy und Japan, your both okay, that is a huge relief." Germany said.

"Norge! I thought for a minute there you wouldn't ever be back to normal!" Denmark said.

"Stupid Dane." Norway said.

"Dude! England, so glad your okay!" America said.

"Shut up you loud mouth!" England said. "Did you honestly think we'd die that easy?"

They shut up and heard Soma.

"Don't worry, I personally guarantee that they will not be corrupted by the darkness here." Soma said.

"You must be Soma Cruz, I am the country Romania."

"Nice to meet you, now, about this book. Something important we need it for?" Soma asked.

"Three more of us can come in and with my magic, we can reunite the book and use it to create a portal to return home." Romania said.

"It's that important then, right, we'll search for it as best as we can." Soma said. "We'll keep in touch too as best as we can."

"Soma, whatever you do, don't lose yourself." Romania said.

Soma nodded and looked at Italy, Japan, Norway, and England.

"Lets go, we need to go to the Silenced Ruins." Soma said.

They nodded and left the room. Heading back to the warp room they transported to the Subterranean Hell. Following the map, they came back to the area where time froze as the cannon ball hit the two columns blocking their way. Soma used the power he gained from Zephyr's soul to reverse it. Now the path was clear to take. Going inside was a bit of a maze but same could be said for the rest of the castle. There were a few familiar monsters but also a few new ones including a monster called Dead Mate. This monster protects graveyards alongside its beloved dog. By killing either the dog or zombie, the one left would instantly give up since its companion was no longer there. There's also a Dead Crusader, a zombie warrior that carries a sturdy shield. Many of the monsters they have seen before are Skeletons, Ghouls, Bats, Bone Ark, Skelerangs, and Skull Archers.

"Ve, the'a Dead Crusaders are'a annoying and hard to'a kill when they hold up'a those shields." Italy said.

"Yeah, but Soma's power to freeze time is pretty handy." England said.

"Soma-san, can I ask you something?" Japan asked.

"After we get to a healing room." Soma replied.

They ran into a room and Saw Julius one one leg glaring ahead. Dario was there but there was a dark energy coming off of him. Strong dark energy.

"Done already? Jeeze, your weak and you call yourself a Belmont." Dario said.

"Julius!" Soma yelled.

"Stay back Soma, he's a lot stronger than he was before." Julius said.

"With this power I can get payback from you punk, the top of the tower. That's where you are headed. We'll settle this there." he said and vanished.

They ran over to Julius.

"Julius, are you alright?" Soma asked.

"I've had worse, its worse though since I can't use magic seals." Julius said.

Soma looked confused at what Julius said as Italy healed Julius's wounds.

"Wait a minute, you can't use magic seals?" Soma asked. "Didn't you fight monsters you found that you couldn't kill?"

"No, I was able to kill them before they could reconstitute." Julius said.

Soma looked very surprised it shouldn't have been possible for him to do that. But it's very possible for a Belmont to do anything related to killing demons and monsters. Julius handed something to Italy telling him to keep it close. Italy nodded and left with the others. They went in further and finally found a healing room.

"Soma-san?" Japan said.

""Okay Kiku, what's your question?" Soma asked.

"That seared off area of the Demon Guest House, wirr we be going there?" he asked.

"Of course, the only way through there is through The Pinnacle." Soma responded.

"So then to get to The Pinnacle we have to go back through the Cursed Clock Tower." Norway said.

"Yeah but we'll need a special power. There's a lot of spikes in the Tower." Soma said.

"Perhaps this is what is so special about the boss we are about to fight." England said.

"Perhaps but we need to proceed with caution." Soma said.

"Si, we'a need to'a be careful." Italy said smiling.

They went to the sealed door and Soma used the magic seal to unlock the door. Once it was open, they all ran in. What they saw were hundreds of red bats but something was up with the bats. The bats came together flying as one to form a huge bat.

"This monster is called Bat Company, they think and act as one careful, don't let them grab you!" Soma yelled using the power of Guillontiner and Mandragora.

A Mandragora is a mythical plant said to inflict death upon those that uproot it but with Soma having the power, it could only hurt the enemy. A Guillotiner is a monster rumored to have chopped off thousands of heads with its bloody guillotine. This was very effective as both caused over 100 points damage to the enemy. Norway and England used their magic to keep the bats from forming into a hand that tried to grab Soma. Japan helped Soma slash at the enemy with his katana. Italy learned a new holy move called Holy Lightning. This move caused more damage than Divine Storm. They defeated Bat Company and Soma gained the ability to turn into a bat.

"We should share this power to get through tough areas." Soma said.

Norway used his magic, when Soma becomes a bat, so would they.

"Ready to test it?" Soma asked.

"Si!" Italy said excited.

"Hai, I am ready." Japan said.

"Of course." England said.

"Jeg er klar." Norway said.

Soma used the power he acquired from Bat Company and became a white bat. There was a white tuft of fur around his neck, and his bat feet were blue. Italy became a cute little brown bat and he still had the curl on the side of his head. Japan was a black bat with a refined look. England was a blonde bat and of course still had thick eyebrows. Norway was a lighter shade of blonde than England, he still had his hat, and the floating curl aside his head. With this form, they flew out of the room and flew past the enemies without being noticed. Once they were a safe distance, they all returned to normal.

"Ve, that'a was so fun." Italy said smiling.

"This should be very helpful to us, now then chaps, I believe we need to warp to the Cursed Clock Tower." England said.

They all nodded and headed for the warp room. What boss would they face in the closed off part of the Demon Guest House. There's only one way to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hetavania

Chapter 9

Upon reaching the warp room Norway stopped a moment.

"Soma, why did you come to this castle?" he asked.

"Because Celia attacked Mina and I in town a little while ago. My powers came back though they never truly left. I've just had no reason to use them." Soma said. "As I've explained before, I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of the dark lord. I defied that fate last year and as far as I know, I'm the only one who can withstand the powers of chaos or the black magic you and Arthur sense in this place."

"Ah, I understand." Norway said. "Lets go."

They transported back to the Cursed Clock Tower and found that it was easy to slip past the Medusa Heads as bats. As Soma had said, there were a lot of spikes that they couldn't simply jump past or even over. There were spikes on the walls and the floor, even the ceiling.

"Bloody He-" England was about to say before Norway covered his mouth.

"Easy Arthur, its surprising sure that there are this many spikes but we should focus on getting through." Norway said. "One mistake and we'll be on the wrong end of a point."

England calmed down nodding and Soma looked at Italy.

"Are you surprised?" he said.

"There'a are so many dangers in'a this castle." Italy said.

"Yeah, I know." Soma said. "I faced a castle before, Dracula's Castle was always changing because it was alive."

"Nani?!" Japan said in surprise. "It was arive?"

"How can a bloody castle be alive?!" England asked.

"Dark Magic." Norway answered.

"Correct. Dracula was its master but when he was killed in 1999 it began to search for a new master." Soma explained. "To put it simply, those born on the date of Dracula's death, if they have dark power, are believed to be the candidates."

"Pauroso." Italy said.

"No use sitting around, we need to get moving to get. We need to get to the sealed off area of the Demon Guest House, I believe there's a boss monster there we must face up against." Soma stated.

Soma turned back into a bat and they also had turned into bats following Soma as he navigated through the spike filled corridor. Once they were past it, they returned to normal and continued to run until at last the had reached The Pinnacle.

"Aright Soma-san, where do we go next?"

"To get to the locked section of the Demon Guest House, we have to go through a hallway that has about...eight maybe ten Succubus monsters." Soma replied. "Just to warn you now Japan, they are the second sexual demon in this place. Unlike the Lilith, the only thing they are wearing are boots."

"Nani!?" Japan said.

"We may have a hard time getting him through the hallway." England said.

Soma face palmed himself.

"Really, I know your all about decency Kiku but I'd say some of your books would say otherwise." Soma stated.

Japan didn't know how to respond to what Soma said.

"So suck it up, and lets get in there and fight them." Soma said.

"H-hai."

They stepped into the room and Italy looked around.

"Ve~ They'a all look like Yoko." he said.

"They can disguise themselves, its only when you attack them that they reveal themselves." Soma said drawing his sword.

Soma slashed at one of the enemies and it indeed turned out not to be the real Yoko. Soma had to kill every single one of them in order for them to get through. In the process he gained one of the souls. With the succubus soul, Soma can drink blood to heal from injuries. Now they were able to get into the upper part of the demon guest house. Soma pressed a button which opened the way so that they didn't have to go through that path again.

"Um...Soma-san, Itary has run wandered off again." Japan said.

"I don't think so, his staff is here. I think he was taken by force." Soma said. "We'd better find him before something bad happens to him."

They began to search the rest of the Demon Guest House for any sign of Italy. They searched everyone till they came to one room full of female monsters. On the fancy bed in the room, was Italy but something was wrong, he almost look hypnotized. In the room there was a student witch, 2 witches, 2Liliths, a persaphone, and a succubus. Soma drew his sword and killed all the female monsters. Norway and England were staring at Italy who still looked hypnotized.

"Is Itary-san going to be okay?" Japan asked.

Norway tapped Italy on the forehead.

"Magic was definitely cast upon him." Norway said. "I don't know how we can snap him out of it. Perhaps with a little time..."

"Move." England said.

England pulled out a scone and shoved it into Italy's mouth. Italy did begin to eat it and his eyes were now wide open and he spit it out.

"That'a Was The'a Most Disgusting Thing You'a Ever Made!" Italy yelled.

England sulked but at least it worked. Norway pat him on the back as Soma gave Italy back his staff.

"Are you okay Feli?" Soma asked.

"Si, other than the'a bland black food England had'a shoved into my'a mouth." Italy said. "But...I'a don't remember what'a happened."

Soma explained to him about his predicament, Italy listened and nodded.

"Oh, I'a remember now. I'a saw a pretty lady and I went to'a talk to her and...I'a guess she'a put some spell on me." Italy said.

Soma facepalmed himself.

"I told you to be careful, now you see why right?" he asked.

"Si, I'a won't wander off again." he said.

"Good, now lets go." he said.

They walked, jumped, and flew up to a hallway blocked by walls. Soma had to use three souls powers to unlock these three walls and continue on ahead. They actually found another boss room but something was off about it.

"Where's that bloody boss at?" England asked.

"There's a mirror here." Italy said.

Norway looked at Soma and nodded.

"There's a couple small mirrors in here." Norway said.

England walked up to the biggest mirror and tapped his chin. He noticed that the mirror spell Romania activated wasn't working. He looked over seeing a wierd reflection, a joker like monster but it was small.

"Look out, the monster is in the mirror!" he yelled.

They all reacted as the monster known as Paranoia popped out of the mirror. During that fight They all did what they could to fight it. Paranoia used the smaller mirrors to bounce a small laser it fired from its finger at them. England used a spell destroying the smaller mirrors as Soma got what looked like a final hit. But it went back into the mirror and suddenly the mirror was covered in blood.

"Is it over?" Japan asked.

"No, I didn't acquire Paranoia's soul. It's not over yet." Soma said.

"The boss door over there opened,but the one we came through hasn't opened yet." Norway said.

"He's right, we better expect the unexpected." England said.

They all proceeded to the next room and looked around. This time there were four slightly bigger mirrors and one big mirror, same size as the other they found in the Lost Village. Soma walked in front of the mirror and this time, Paranoia was almost as big as the mirror itself. They had a harder time dodging the attacks from Paranoia. Italy used a barrier if they couldn't dodge the attack. Norway used his magic to try and destroy one of the smaller mirrors. England was trying to do the same as Soma and Japan fought Paranoia with their weapons. Soma called upon the mandragora soul he acquire to cause more damage to Paranoia. Norway and England were successful at breaking two of the four mirrors, Italy used the magic spell Holy Lightning to strike Paranoia long enough that both Japan and Soma could get the final strike. Finally, they defeated Paranoia and Soma gained Paranoia's soul.

"With this power I can enter the mirrors." Soma said.

"Si, that'a may come in handy." Italy said.

They went into the next room and Soma tested it out. He waved at them from the other side of the mirror and Italy looked really happy. Soma came back out of the mirror.

"You know, if Celia has found a way to power up Dario, then if there's a mirror there, I can take away the power he has without killing him." Soma said.

They all agreed. Now it was time to head back to The Pinnacle and face Dario.


	11. Chapter 11

Hetavania

Chapter 10

Soma, Italy, Norway, Japan, and England warped back to The Pinnacle because Japan didn't want to head back through the hall with all the Succubus. Before heading up, they stopped at a healing room to eat something. Norway looked at Soma as they ate curry.

"Soma, may I ask something?" he said.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" Soma asked.

"Are you going to face whatever may be inside Dario alone?" Norway asked.

"Its best if I do that." Soma said. "If there's a mirror in the room, that will make it easy."

"But'a..."Italy said.

"I'm counting on you to keep Dario busy without killing him." Soma said.

"We'rr do that Soma-san." Japan said.

"Okay...Correct me if I'm wrong, Dario is that man who had that black magic coming from him correct?" England asked.

"Yeah, he wants payback for losing to us a while ago." Soma said.

"Si, he'sa very dangerous with'a those powers." Italy said.

"Hai, Dario uses fire magic. We saw a dispray of his fire power in the Garden of Madness." Japan said. "He burnt arr the prants with a searing heat."

"Damn, he could be a problem." England said.

"All we have to do is buy Soma time to defeat the demon infused inside this Dario." Norway said.

"My katana can cut through his frames." Japan said.

"Si and'a I can summon a barrier to'a protect us from his fire." Italy said.

Soma smiled as they chatted, he never thought in his life he'd be friends with personified countries. Norway looked at him.

"Soma, I have this to say to you. Expect the unexpected. If what you've explained is true, Celia may try to trick you somehow into becoming the dark lord. And don't forget, we are countries. If we get killed we don't stay dead long, as long as our land has people, we will be fine." Norway said.

Norway could tell that was bothering Soma a little. They continued to eat, once they finished, they continued upward facing new strong monsters. An Erinys (the goddess of revenge), a Mushussu (a furious beast from ancient Babylonia), Dead Warrior (a dead knight that seeks to fight for all eternity), an Alastor (a possessed sword driven to seek revenge by the souls of slain soldiers), Final Guard (a powerful armored soldier given the task of guarding the castle's key spots), and Flame Demon (a fire-wielding demon born in the fiery pits of the underworld). Of course there are also familiar enemies too, well only four are familiar. A werewolf, bugbear, guillotiner, and dead crusader. When facing the Mushussu, they had to dodge the tail or they'd be frozen in stone. Finally, they reached the room where Dario was located. They all looked at each other and nodded heading inside. As Soma had guessed there was a mirror, in the mirror was the reflection of a firey demon. This demon is the embodiment of fire called Aguni.

"Took you long enough you punk. Seems you brought more friends." Dario said.

"Your dream of becoming the dark lord will end here." Soma said.

"We'll see about that, I am even more powerful than before, get ready to fry runt!" he yelled.

Soma ran up to the mirror and used the power of Paranoia to go into the mirror. Italy looked at the mirror but it became clouded.

"...Soma..." He said worried.

Meanwhile with the countries, they were waiting for any news if the book was found or not. The mirror sparked with a dark light and they watched as Soma was fighting against what they saw as a massive fire monster.

"Dude! What the hell is that?!" America yelled.

This caught Soma's attention but he had to quickly dodge three attacks and duck as it flew over his head.

"I'm busy right now!" Soma responded in a serious tone.

"Romania, what's Soma doing?" Canada asked.

"He's fighting Aguni, the embodiment of fire." Romania answered.

"Vhere's Italy und Japan?" Prussia asked.

"He had better not've let them get hurt." Germany said a bit angry.

"Relax...Whoa! They're keeping Dario busy while I fight against this guy." Soma said.

They watched him as he fought Aguni. For the moments that Aguni was still, Soma summoned Guillotiner to cause damage to Aguni.

"Dude he's awesome." America said just watching him.

"A strong fighter da?" Russia said.

"Zhis might explain why he wasn't too surprised about Italy, England, Japan, and Norway being countries." France said.

"Who will be coming with me?" Romania asked.

"Vell of course I vill." Germany said.

"I'm coming too, Norge is there." Denmark said.

"Foarte bine, once they find the other half of the book Norway, England, and I can open a portal to that side and recombine the book." Romania said.

They watched as Soma finally finished off Aguni. Soma gained its soul to use devastating fire attacks. Soma waved at them and hopped back outside the mirror.

Back with Italy, Norway, England, and Japan, they saw Dario's attacks stop. Dario was in shock at the sudden loss of power and felt weak. Soma came out of the mirror, a few minor burns but he was fine.

"What did you do punk? What has happened to my power?!" Dario demanded to know.

"Gone, I defeated the demon inside you and destroyed your powers along with it." Soma said.

Dario stared at them, screamed, and ran out fast. Celia came in.

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong. Come to the Garden of Madness, that is where you will face me." she said.

"What'a are you planning?" Italy said.

Soma was a bit surprised, Italy felt she was plotting something. She disappeared and Norway looked at Soma.

"Careful, I think she will trick you into doing something that would cause great consequence." Norway said.

"I know." Soma said.

Soma took out Mina's talisman and put it next to his heart. They went into another room and Soma found the fifth magic seal, they'd need that to get past the gate that's locked in the Garden of Madness. Nodding at each other, they headed to the nearest warp room. Of course they fought more enemies on the way to reach the warp gate, but they made it. What is Celia planning? Only way to find out is to go find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hetavania

Chapter 11

The small group warped to the Garden of Madness and were heading out. Italy stood still and grabbed Soma's coat sleeve.

"You okay Feli?" Soma asked.

"Soma...I'ma scared of'a what she might do to'a you." he said. "I'a don't want to'a lose my'a new friend."

Soma put his hand on Italy's head and smiled slightly.

"As long as you guys are with me, I'll fight against her tricks." Soma said.

"Ve~ Promise?" Italy said with a smile.

"I promise." Soma said smiling.

The curl on Italy's head formed into a heart again catching Soma's attention and he thought, must be normal. They went through the garden and had to kill the enemies in the way including a giant slug monster. Soma used the magic seal to unlock the door. They all ran in and stopped, Soma looked slightly surprised but it turned to shock.

"Mina!" he yelled.

"Soma!" the girl yelled back.

"It certainly wasn't easy spiriting the girl away, Arikado had her well guarded." Celia said.

"Ret her go!" Japan said drawing out his sword.

"Only a vile person would hurt an innocent young lady." England said.

"Stop'a it!" Italy yelled.

"Soma, say good bye to your loved one." she said pointing her hand up.

"Stop!" He yelled as she fired a thin beam of light that shot through Mina's heart.

"So...ma..." she said before dying.

Soma clenched his fist becoming very angry at Celia.

"You...You heartless Wench!" he yelled.

Italy stared at him becoming slightly shocked as Soma became as pale as a ghost, his skin an unnatural white. Dark magic began to flow into Soma.

"I was right, the power of chaos is gather. Continue to hate me, and when you have enough hate, the new dark lord will emerge." she said with a smirk.

"If it means revenge for Mina then I'll do it." Soma said with a smirk.

Italy, Japan, and England grew concerned as Soma seemed to be losing himself. Norway finally spoke up having confirming his suspicions that this was a trick.

"I'm afraid not." Norway said. "Clever using a Doppelganger to copy this friend of Soma's."

Soma unclenched his fist staring at Norway when he said that. Celia glared at Norway and fired another beam but this time at Norway. Japan shoved Norway getting grazed across the arm.

"He's right, Mina is still safe." Arikado said.

"You are ruining everything!" Celia proclaimed.

"Urgh..."Soma fell to his knees and the dark energy was coming off of him as though it was smoke.

"Soma?" Italy said with concern.

The dark energy shot out of Soma making him stand up and the energy went into the Doppelganger. The Doppelganger floated off the tree and became Dmitrii much to the shock of Italy, Japan, Soma, and Arikado. When the dark energy was out of Soma, he fell back onto his knees. Italy caught him before he almost collapsed.

"My, what luck that this body was here to replace my other body." Dmitrii said.

"Dmitrii!?" Celia said in surprise.

"What did you do to Soma-san?" Japan said glaring at him.

"Simple, do you remember what my power is?" Dmitrii said smirking.

"You didn't..."Arikado said.

"It was a gamble but when his emotions shifted I was able to get loose and I touched the boy's soul. I have copied his power." Dmitrii said.

"You copied the power of Dominance?" Celia said.

"Yes, now, let us go, I must gain dominance over countless monsters in order to complete it." he said.

"I won't allow it!" Arikado said with a frightful glare.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I have also seen this boy's memories, very interesting really." Dmitrii said. "Unless you want the boy to die you'll back off."

"I was wrong about you Soma Cruz, I only see death in your future." Celia said.

She and Dmitrii disappeared and Arikado walked forward a bit.

"Soma, leave this to Julius and I. Especially after what you have just been through." Arikado said.

"I can't, he copied my power and this could put my friends in harms way. I can't allow that." Soma said.

"Very well, come to the Condemned Tower when you are ready." he said before walking away.

Norway used his magic to heal Japan's arm, Italy and England helped Soma stand up.

"Are you okay?" England asked.

"Yeah." Soma replied as Italy suddenly hugged him.

"I'a was so scared when'a you'a started to become someone else!" Italy said.

"Sorry I worried you." Soma said.

"This Mina-san must be very important to you if you were wirring to become the dark rord to avenge her." Japan said.

"Yeah...Are you okay Kiku?" he asked.

"Hai, its just a smarr wound." Japan replied.

Soma looked around the room and found something.

"Norway, is this the book you're looking for?" Soma asked.

Norway took the book half and looked at it.

"Ja, this is the other half. We can summon Romania here and fix the book." Norway said.

"What are we waiting for chaps? Lets get to a mirror." England said.

They walked to the warp room because Soma was still slightly weakened from what had just happened barely even a while ago. They warped back to the Lost Village and walked to the mirror that he showed them earlier and it sparked to life as Italy helped Soma sit down.

"Romania, we found the book half." England said. "Well, Soma actually found it."

"Good, Norway can read the spell that will bring Germany, Denmark, and I there and we can help you until the book is fixed." Romania said. "After the book is fixed, we will leave."

Italy didn't like the idea of abandoning Soma to face the rest of the bad guys alone. Norway read the portal spell which opened a portal but it would only allow three to enter. Germany, Denmark, and Romania walked through. Germany walked over to Italy and Japan asking them if they were okay, Denmark went to see if Norway was okay only to get his tie pulled. Romania walked over to Soma and England.

"E drăguț să te cunosc Soma. I am Romania."

"Nice to meet you." Soma said shaking his hand.

"Vhat happened to Japan's sleeve?"

"You must be Germany, its kind of a long story." Soma said.

Soma explained what happened and Germany didn't look too happy but he didn't say much since Italy and Japan were safe.

"Getting straight to the point, what are your human names?" Soma asked.

"You can call me Matthius."

"Stupid Dane." Norway said yanking on Denmark's tie again.

"Gak!"

Soma blink and then looked at Germany.

"Ludvig is my human name."

"Nice to know, and your name Romania?"

"Vladimir."

"Oh, why don't you ask Yoko to help you three repair the book? She knows magic too and we're about to go upgrade our weapons and buy supplies." Soma said.

"An excellent idea. Germany and Denmark can take England and Norway's place to help you fight." Romania said. "But if you need use we will be there in a flash."

They went to Yoko's place and she upgraded their weapons and agreed to help Romania, Norway, and England restore the spell book but it would take some time. Norway looked at Soma.

"If this dumb Dane annoys you a lot, just yank on his tie." Norway said.

"Got it." Soma replied.

Once the weapons were upgraded, Soma's sword was at its highest level possible. They bought Germany a gun but Soma told him that it would be better to have a different weapon.

"Nein, I vill choose the gun." Germany said.

"But'a Germany, Soma can'ta upgrade a gun with'a monster souls."

"This vill do just fine." Germany said.

Deciding not to argue, they headed to a warp room to get to the Dark Chapel. Soma had opened a path to the tower from the Dark Chapel. Its a straight shot there. With that, they warped away.


	13. Chapter 13

Hetavania

Chapter 12

Once they reached the Dark Chapel, Germany looked around.

"So, this is the Dark Chapel." he said. "Vell, I can see vhy its dark."

"The windows don't let that much light in here." Soma said. "Getting to the point, we go through here to get to the Condemned Tower. There's a room here that's sealed off by darkness."

"Si~ Soma has'a been protecting us so'a we don't get'a hurt." Italy said smiling.

Once they got to the Condemned Tower, they followed Soma to the room that was sealed up. Julius and Arikado were there.

"Break this barrier?" Julius asked Arikado. "Its definitely possible. But there's no guarantee that I'll have energy left to fight."

"Without your power, its impossible for us to get through." he responded. "They have to be stopped at all costs."

Julius thought about it for a moment and stared at Soma and his friends. He sighed and looked back at Arikado.

"Well, I suppose this is an emergency...Fine. Stand back." Julius said.

Arikado backed up and Soma had his friends stay back.

"Here goes."

Julius concentrated and light energy formed into a cross over the dark barrier. He yelled a bit but the power he used broke the barrier before them.

"Ungh...The barrier...It's gone." Julius said being exhausted.

"I'm sorry..." Arikado said.

"Go already! There's no time for chitchat." Julius said.

"Right." Arikado said.

Arikado walked over and jumped down into the now open path way leading to th Mine of Judgement. Julius looked up.

"Soma? Growing old is a horrible thing." Julius said.

"Just relax. Don't worry. We'll take it from here." Soma said.

"Si, we'a will also help them out'a." Italy said.

"Satser du! We'll be doing our best." Denmark said.

"Hai, Soma-san won't be arone through this." Japan said.

"Ja, ve are all strong fighters...Aside from Feliciano." Germany said.

"Be nice Ludwig, Feli's been a big help." Soma said.

Germany was slightly dumbfounded at Soma's comment and Julius spoke up.

"Alright, I'm counting on you. Don't let me down." he said.

They all dropped down into the mine of judgement and immediately located a room they could rest in. They didn't stay long and moved on. The enemies that they were now facing were completely new. A Giant Slug (a giant mollusk with an equally huge shell), Tanjelly (a jelly-like monster that is resistant to physical attacks), Gaibon (a fiend that serves the grim reaper. It can spit fire while flying), and a Slogra (a fiend that serves the grim reaper. It fights on the ground with a spear). They found a warp area, its necessary so they could see how the book repair was going.

"Alright, At the end of this area, we will most likely be battling another boss. Perhaps Dracula's confidant." Soma stated.

"Confidant?" Japan asked.

"In all the times that Dracula was still alive there was one who served him. Death." Soma explained. "Beware of his scythe."

They nodded and continued to head to the bottom.

Meanwhile in the area Yoko, Norway, England, and Romania were at, the book was coming together at a speed that would be fixed after the next boss was beaten.

"So this is how you all got here. I have to say, I never thought other worlds existed." Yoko said.

"We never expected that Italy would bring a book of powerful magic to the world meeting." England said. "Seems this world has changed him slightly."

"From what Soma told me, he heard Italy yell for help. Soma saw that Italy was about to be attacked by a Wrag. I think its also helped Soma too not to do something alone." Yoko explained.

"You worry about him?" Romania asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as Mina does."

"Can you tell us about her?" Norway asked.

"Sure, Mina is the daughter of a man who runs a shrine. She and Soma were together during the first time Soma discovered he was supposed to become Dracula. The Castle was hidden in the Solar Eclipse but from that day, Soma had opened his heart to friendship. Sometimes I wonder if they'll start dating soon." she said with a slight giggle.

"They must be very close, when Soma thought Celia killed Mina, he just about lost it." England said.

"I heard from Julius, it was very close." Yoko said.

Romania continued to watch the book while the others talked.

Meanwhile...Soma, Japan, Italy, Germany, and Denmark were standing before a sealed door after healing.

"So then, this is vhere ve battle a boss." Germany said.

"Låsen ser kompliceret." Denmark said in his language.

"The lock isn't really hard to open with the right seal." Soma said.

Soma lifted his hand and drew the magic seal on the door unlocking it. They went into the room.

"Careful, he's coming." Soma said.

Three massive black lights came together and formed Death. It wouldn't be an easy fight. They had to run from his scythe when he attacked them with it. Germany shot at Death and Denmark would try to hit Death with his axe. Italy used the power of Holy lightning to hit Death even as he moved. They thought it was over when he stopped moving but they were wrong, Death just changed form slightly and was more powerful. he fired four huge lights that formed into monster skulls that tried to hit each of them. Soma did take a lot of damage from one but stood back up. He smirked a bit and spit out some blood from his mouth. He drew out his sword. Some held out his hand and used Erinys's power to cause a lot of damage as an Erynis's power is equal to that of light.

"Now!" Soma yelled to Japan and Denmark.

Japan instantly understood and rushed at Death pulling out his Katana in what's called a mortal draw. when one draws their sword usually as the enemy approaches. Denmark didn't get it at first but attacked bringing his axe down through Death. Soma use a portion of his magic to make his sword larger, and he brought it down on Death. Now that Death was stunned, Soma used the magic seal to kill him and acquire his soul.

"We'a did it!" Italy said being very excited.

"Heh...Yeah, we sure did." Soma said.

"Soma-san, are you okay?" Japan asked. "Ah, you're hurt!"

"Nothing to worry about." Soma said. "Lets get to the healing room, I can recover there."

Germany walked over and grabbed Soma's arm bringing it over his shoulder.

"Ve don't need you to fall over before ve get to the healing room." Germany said. "Maybe I should get a sword."

Soma chuckled slightly.

"Told you so." he said.

They left the boss room and walked to the healing room. Italy and Denmark helped settle Soma near the angel statue that was flowing and Italy activated it the way Soma normally did when they were injured. It took only a short time for Soma's wounds to heal and he sat up. In fact, they were all healed up and headed to the warp point. When they returned to the Lost Village, Romania met up with them.

"The book is reconstructed. We can leave very soon." Romania said.

"That's great news Romania." Denmark said.

"Go ahead and get ready." Romania said.

Italy heard this and looked away, Soma took notice and walked over after buying some supplies.

"You okay Feli?" he asked.

"I'a don't want to'a leave yet Soma." Italy responded in a somewhat quiet voice. "I'a don't want to'a go back until I'a help you through the'a rest of this."

A bit surprised, Soma thought for a moment and then looked at Italy. He leaned over and whispered.

"Lets go quickly while they are distracted." Soma whispered.

Italy nodded and followed Soma as fast as he could to the warp gate. The warped back to the Mine of Judgment just as Norway had noticed their departure.

"I think we better reconsider leaving so soon Romania. Italy and Soma just left the area." Norway said.

The five countries stared in surprise when Norway said that. They did have a few choices. Follow Soma and Italy which might cause them to get lost in the castle, or stay put and wait for them to return. Julius returned and looked at Norway.

"Let Yoko recite the spell to Italy. Its better if you go back now rather than later." Julius said. "Soma and Italy are heading for the most dangerous area yet. You won't be able to follow them through this area."

Needless to say, Germany wasn't too happy and refused. The others also agreed making Yoko sigh.

"When this castle comes down, we all have to be outside the castle, might be best if you three recite the spell out there."

With a hesitant nod, they agreed. All they can do, is hope that Italy will be safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Hetavania

Chapter 13

Soma and Italy fought monsters on their own as they made their way through the Mine of Judgment. Final reaching the room where they fought Death, they went beyond and found a door leading to a place that you could call frightening. This place, is The Abyss. And there are many monster some old and many new enemies. The Abyss is in seven parts with a design that seemed to be like hell. The first part was very hot and pillars of fire shot out of the floor.

"Watch your timing in here Italy." Soma said.

"S-Soma, what'a is this place?" Italy asked.

"The Abyss, we're in the first part of it. My guess is that Celia and Dmitri are in the deepest part of this place." Soma said.

Italy nodded and followed Soma. The new enemies in this first area are: Arc Demon (a demon that uses the powers of darkness to wreak havoc upon the world) and a Ripper (a fiend that takes great pleasure in slaughtering people with knives. The familiar enemy that they faced before was a flame demon. Thankfully the first area wasn't that long but then they reached the next area. It looked a little rustic but not cozy at all. There was a lot of sand in this area, sand that was coming out of ears that were on the walls.

"This'a place is'a wierd." Italy said.

"Tell me about it." Soma said only to draw out his sword and block the enemy known as Alastor from hitting Italy. "You okay Feli?"

"S-si." Italy said using a spell on the enemy. "...Hey Soma, when we'a get out of here, can'a we trade something so that I'a never forget you?"

"Sure." Soma said finishing off the Alastor.

Another familiar enemy they encountered was the goddess of rage, Erynis. Before they could get to the next area they sunk through the sand to the bottom. Surprisingly, the sand above them was suspended in the air.

"..." Italy said nothing.

Soma found a soul canister with an ability soul inside called Hippogryph which will allow him to jump straight up high. He walked to Italy and grabbed him using the power of this new soul so they could get back up and to the next part of the area. Two new monsters they faced were called, Heart Eater (a horrific bug that loves to feed on hearts) and a Mud Demon (a good looking demon formed out of dirt). Killing three more Mud demons, they proceeded to the next area.

"S-Soma, why d-di it'a just get colder?" Italy asked.

"We're in the third part of The Abyss. Your right about it being cold in here though."

Three enemies they ran into there were called Shade, they saw them before in the Subterranean Hell, that was just the first room on the third area of The Abyss. The next room had two enemies. Erinys and a new enemy called Stolas (a wise old creature said to have considerable intelligence).

"Ve~ That'a one looks like a huge owl." Italy said.

"Yeah but I don't think on owl is supposed to be that big, have red beady eyes, wear a weird looking crown, and have six wings." Soma said killing the Erinys.

The Stolas moved one of its six wings and summoned another Erinys but even before Soma killed the Erinys, it summoned a Devil and then another Erinys. Finally, he killed the Stolas and what it had summoned.

"Interesting monster right." Soma said.

"Si." Italy responded as they moved onto the next room.

At first glance, nothing appeared to be in the next room but then Soma turned into a bat which made Italy turn into one as well and they flew over the head of the Final Guard. That was the only enemy in the room and they could fly over its head with no problem and head to the next room since it can't turn around. They returned to normal and went into the next room. Inside that room was a Malachi (a pagan being from ancient times that strikes fear into all in its presence). Italy shook with some fear.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of it." Soma said.

Italy sat still and watched Soma kill the Malachi without being afraid at all, two other enemies that were in there were called White Dragons. But they didn't look like dragons nor were they white. They were two long necked skeletons attached to the walls. In fact, they were the fossilized remains of a long-necked dinosaur animated by a demonic force. There was a second Malachi in there as well. Soma killed it and then looked at Italy.

"Lets go, we're near the fourth area." Soma said.

"Okay." Italy said.

When they entered the new area, they were instantly attacked by a new enemy called a Malacoda (a long-tailed demon that serves as the head of the dungeon guardians). Soma was able to kill it though. Italy looked at the walls of the room.

"T-the walls...They'a look like..." Italy said without finishing.

"Demons. the way the walls reflecting the light makes it look wavy. That's pretty creepy in itself." Soma said. "Better stay close Italy."

Italy nodded and stayed near Soma. In the next room they encountered another Erinys and Mud Demon. Thankfully, they found a healing room but Soma felt something was off.

"I think there's a boss monster coming up." He said. "Feli, can you still fight?"

"Si, I'ma sorry I haven't proved that'a I can be a big help." he said.

"Feli, you already proved you can be, don't doubt your skills now." Soma said smiling at him.

Italy smiled back and they proceeded to the next room which was locked by a magic seal until Soma unlocked it. Inside was a monster called Abaddon (the master of pestilent locusts from the deep abyss of the underworld. Though Abaddon was a monster, it was dressed a bit fancy and used a wand to direct which direction the locusts would swarm from. Paying attention to this, Soma and Italy both were able to dodge the locusts killing Abaddon easily. Soma acquired its soul and could now summon a cloud of locusts to swarm his foes. They proceeded to the fifth area that had huge demon statues and in the background, was the vast galaxy.

"Ve~, I'a like seeing all the'a stars but'a the statues I'a can do without." Italy said.

"This might represent how far evil wants to spread its reach." Soma stated.

There was a Malacoda in this room too. Three of them. Plus a new enemy. A Black Panther (a jet-black beast that runs with great speed). When those enemies were dead, they proceeded to the next room. There was a Stolas in there and as they ran to it, it began to summon Erinys. The Stolas was the only enemy in the room really they had to face except when it summoned monsters to protect it. They procceeded to the next room. In this room, they could see the galaxy more clearly but also auroras as well. An enemy was slowly approaching. Its called an Iron Golem. Like the Final Guard it has no weakness but but because its made of iron, hitting it with any move will only cause a point of damage.

"Its best we fly over its head and just proceed to the next room." Soma said.

"Si."

There was a Black Panther in there two but if it didn't see them then it wouldn't attack. They made it to the last room of the fifth area and the only enemy inside was a giant slug. Soma killed it easily and they proceeded to the final area. Now this area was more dangerous than the other five. There were spikes everywhere.

"Looks like we'll be turning into bats a lot in this area." Soma said.

"I'a don't mind, I'a make a very cute bat." Italy said.

In the first room were two enemies, a Tanjelly and an Erinys. Both were pretty easy to kill if they reacted quickly enough. The next room had a strange huge bug on the wall, it wasn't alive but it was creepy, there were two enemis in this room too. A White Dragon and a Succubus. They found a warp gate that they could use if need be. But Italy didn't want to warp back because Germany would probably yell at him for sneaking off. The room above had a healing room in it that they could use. The room outside the healing room had no enemies.

"You ready Italy? We're about to head into the heart of The Abyss." Soma said.

"Si, I'ma ready. Let'sa get Celia and Dmirtii for'a what they did to'a you." Italy said.

Soma nodded and they ran into to another door like the one they had entered at the start of The Abyss. Once inside, they both saw Arikado who looked exhausted. This surprised Soma, Arikado looked back seeing them.

"Soma? Feliciano?" Arikado said.

"Are'a you okay." Italy asked.

"What happened?!" Soma asked in a surprised tone.

"He arrived too late, quite simply."

Italy and Soma looked up and saw Dmitrii standing there. Italy looked around to see where Celia might be and he noticed how huge the room was but what grossed him out was that the room looked like it was built from many faceless dead bodies. A far wall past them was a round glowing light that looked like it goes into the depths of a dark place. Arikado spoke again catching Italy's attention.

"He gained dominance over a calamitous demon." Arikado said. "I tried to prevent the summoning ritual from happening but..."

"Your dark power failed to overcome the power I gained from sacrifice." Dmitrii said with a smirk.

Italy glared slightly feeling annoyed by his smirk. Then Soma spoke.

"Sacrifice?"

They looked upward and on a mass of bodies that formed like an upside down portion of the inside of a peace sign, there was Celia. She was dead. This shocked Italy and Soma.

"C-Celia!" Soma said surprised.

"Such an unseemly sight. Be gone." Dmitrii said.

Celia's body vanished with what sounded like a scream and the thing she was hanging on broke apart and flowed into the round glowing light. Soma ran in front of Arikado.

"You killed your own ally?" Soma asked.

"She had always dreamed of seeing the dark lord. She served me to the end in my becoming. She should feel honored." Dmitrii said. "Not only that, she even helped me take care of that pesky Arikado."

Soma and Italy looked at Arikado after Dmitrii said that.

"He's right. His sacrifice reversed the flow of my dark power." Arikado said.

"That's not'a right!" Italy said before he and Soma turned to look at Dmitrii again.

"The stage is now set." Dmitrii said "We shall see whose power of dominance prevails..."

Dmitrii began concentrating but the dark power was coming off him like black smoke.

"Wh-What?" Soma said.

"Th-This cannot be...My dominance should be complete." Dmitrii said suddenly looking not only confused but in pain.

"What'a is this, it's just like what'a happened to Soma before the'a dark power flowed into the'a Doppelganger." Italy said.

Arikado understood right away as Italy stood beside Soma.

"So that's what's happening..." Arikado said catching their attention.

"Arikado, what's going on?" Soma asked.

"The power of dominance isn't easily contained. He isn't like you. His soul can't withstand a power that intense." Arikado explained.

"So, it'sa destroying him?" Italy asked.

"In a way yes." Arikado said.

"Liar! I've heard enough from you!" Dmitrii yelled.

Dmitrii fired a huge force of dark power at Arikado sending him flying back against the wall knocking him out.

"Arikado!" Soma yelled.

"Arikado!" Italy yelled as well.

They were still facing the direction Arikado was sent flying when Dmitrii spoke again catching their attention.

"I am the chosen one! I am the dark lord!" Dmitrii yelled. "I shall not succumb to the power! Wroooooooaaah!"

Dmitrii was now in a lot of pain and grasped his head. Soma spoke.

"It's useless. You can't control it." Soma said.

Dmitrii screamed in pain again and fell onto his arms and knees his body had turned red, the dark energy stopped coming off of him. Something inside Dmitrii was moving and brust out of his back making him scream one final time. What surrounded them was a monster that was a fusion of all the demons that Dmitrii once had dominance over.

"The demons under his dominance...They fused as one?" Soma said.

"Soma, what are'a we going to do?" Italy asked.

"Letting this out would be a disaster...It must end here!" Soma said. "Italy, you have to help me out, I'm counting on you!"

Italy stared at Soma and got serious nodding.

"Soma, the'a glowing head right'a there, I think that'a is a weak spot." Italy said.

"Good eye. Here we go!"

Soma and Italy started to attack the glowing head but had to avoid spikes that shot dow at them and the poison gas that came from what looked like a double mouthed skull. Watching how it moved gave them a hint whether to take cover or keep attacking the head. Once the head was destroyed, the massive monster stood up. This monster is called Menace (a humongous amalgamation of powerful demons).

"Okay, Italy can you locate other weak spots?" Soma asked.

"Si, there'a is a face inside the'a skull and then'a that'a face on its right leg." Italy said.

"Right, we'll attack the leg first since we're down here." Soma said.

Italy nodded and began aiming at the leg using Holy Lightning while Soma used the power of Erinys to cause massive damage to the monster's knee. Erinys's power can cause a lot of damage but the also had to worry about little monsters that were forming to hurt them. Soma used the power of the Final Guard to emit a powerful barrier around himself. Italy did the same forming a protective barrier. Both of them got a final hit on the face on the knee.

"Now we go up." Soma said grabbing Italy.

Soma used the power of the Hippogryph to shoot upward to the face in the skull. Up there, they had to be careful because Menace could punch them to knock them down or summon more strange little creatures to hurt them and each time they got a hit on the face in the skull. The skull's mouth would close to protect it from anymore damage. Soma could only hit it with his sword. Then Menace knocked Soma down to the ground bellow.

"Soma!" Italy yelled.

Italy stared at Menace and then used the strongest power that Julius gave to him and that power was Grand Cross. The most powerful of holy moves and this caused massive damage to Menace but it also wore Italy out. Before Menace could strike Italy, Soma shot up and dealt the final blow to Menace. The monstrous demon shrunk and then broke apart going into the glowing circle. Soma helped Italy up and they jumped down to the ground.

"Are you okay Italy?" Soma asked.

"S-Si. I'ma just a bit tired." Italy said before several black lights appeared. "Ah, Soma!"

Soma stepped back shaking, grasping both his arms, and falling to his knees. The dark power was now flowing into him again as it had back in the Garden of Madness.

"I..."

"Soma!" Italy shouted.

"I..."

"Soma! Fight'a it!" Italy yelled.

Soma's eyes shot open and he yelled.

"Stop!" Soma yelled.

The lights ceased going into him and then began to leave his body. Once all those light were gone, the castle began to shake. Italy ran over to Soma and Arikado finally walked over after awakening.

"What are you two doing? This place won't hold. We have to get out." Arikado said.

Italy helped Soma up and they all rushed out of the castle. Once outside at a safe distance they watched the castle collapse into the water bellow.

"Its finally over. We're finished here. Lets go." Arikado said.

Soma and Italy were both silent and didn't move, Arikado took note of this and looked back.

"Soma, Italy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Will'a this happen again?" Italy asked.

"Probably." Arikado said.

"Tell me. Just what is the dark lord?" Soma asked.

"What Celia told you wasn't necessarily incorrect. The dark lord is an entity opposite to god." Arikado said.

"That means there will always be a need for a dark lord." Soma said. "All because I ducked out from becoming next in line!"

"Soma..." Italy said.

"Don't misconstrue me! Perhaps there is a need for a dark lord...But there is no reason at all for you to become the dark lord." Arikado said making Soma look up.

"But if it weren't for me, none of this would've happened!" Soma said sounding frustrated.

"You are neither a god nor demon. You're only human." Arikado said. "You have no chance at achieving perfection. Or are you saying you want to be the dark lord?"

"No...Of course not." Soma said only for Italy to smile hugging him. "Sorry Italy, I guess I was just being a bone head huh?"

"No, don'ta worry Soma." Italy said smiling before Arikado spoke again.

"Then stay true to that. Look." He said pointing. "There are people waiting for you. Don't break their hearts."

Julius, Yoko, and Hammer were there, but not just them. Japan, Germany, England, Romania, Norway, and Denmark were there too.

"Everyone..." Soma said.

"Ve~." Italy said smiling.

"You kept your promise." Julius said.

"Welcome back Soma, Feli." Yoko said.

"Looks like you both are all done! Your faces say it all." Hammer said.

"You've gotten strong Italy. Way to go!" Denmark said. "Gak!"

"Well done." Norway said yanking on Denmark's tie.

"Itary-san, Soma-san, great work." Japan said with a soft smile.

"When we get back home, lets all have a good cup of our favorite drinks." England said.

"Vell done Italy, I just vish you'd try this hard vhen training." Germany said.

"We'll get the portal spell ready soon." Romania said.

"Everyone.." Italy sai as he started to tear up smiling.

"Arikado...You're right.." Soma said.

A girl stepped forward.

"Mina! What are you doing here?" Soma asked surprised.

He ran over to her and Italy followed.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. "I was so worried..."

"Oh Mina, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Soma said looking kinda apologetic.

"Gotcha! Welcome back, Soma." Mina said smiling and then she looked at Italy. "Its nice to meet you Italy."

"Ciao bella." Italy said smiling as his curl formed into a heart. "Soma, you'a have a cute girlfriend."

"Poor Soma. She'll have you wrapped around her finger." Julius said.

"Oh, without a doubt." Yoko said smiling.

"Hai, I agree." Japan said.

"I'd like to be wrapped around Yoko's finger..." Hammer said blushing.

"Wh-What are you saying? We're not like that!" Soma said blushing.

Everyone laughed as Mina also blushed.

"Th-That's right!" she said.

"No need to be bashful. you two." Julius said.

Arikado sighed and spoke quietly to himself.

"If the world needs a dark lord, it will emerge. Even if it's not you, Soma..." he said.

Norway, Romania, and England all concentrated chanting the spell that would take them home. Italy looked at Soma.

"Ve...I'a guess this is'a goodbye." Italy said.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I have to say. You're the best friend and partner a guy would be lucky to know." Soma said.

Soma took out a pendant, it was an ordinary one but it was a beautiful shade of blue. He gave it to Italy who smiled. In turn, Italy gave him a pendant as well, but it wasn't an ordinary pendant. This pendant's gem was the color of Italy's flag. Italy hugged Soma smiling.

"Ciao Soma." Italy said.

"See you someday, Italy." Soma said hugging Italy back.

Soma and Italy let go when Germany told him it was time to leave. Italy ran over to them as they stood within the magic circle. Italy waved goodbye to Soma who waved back along with Mina. A bright light overtook them all and soon, they were in the library once again. Everyone welcomed them home and Italy stared at the mirror putting on the pendant Soma gave to him, a smile on his face. Romania sealed the books power so that no one could go back there. But there was still a problem, what happened to the book that the mysterious figure took? That's a tale for another time.

The End?


End file.
